Jack Kelly and the Chocolate Factory
by TheAngryPrincess13
Summary: NewsiesWillyWonka-Just like Willy Wonka Movie except it's replaced with Newsies characters..Mush-Charlie,Racetrack-Viloet,Spot-Veruka..read more..RR
1. Default Chapter

::::OKAYYYYYYY I decided to do A Willy Wonka Newsie Style and You can be in it if ya want..I dun care ya can send me your info....Ok..and If i should change the Cast tell me..  
  
CAST!!!  
  
Veruka Salt--Spot Conlon(Dad--Ace..Sorry Spot acts like her)  
  
Mike Tevee--Snipeshooter(his mom--Sarah)  
  
Agustus Gloop--Pie Eater (His Mom-Medda Larkson)  
  
Viloet Beuragard--Racetrack(sorry..I had to do it!)  
  
Charlie Bucket--Mush Meyers  
  
Grandma Josiphine-Daisy(bumlets g/f)  
  
Grandpa George--Itley  
  
Grandpa Joe-Bumlets  
  
Bill(Candy shop owner)-David  
  
Winkleman-Swifty  
  
Newsman-Specs  
  
Willy Wonka--Jack Kelly  
  
Ompa Lumpas  
  
Skittery  
  
Kid Blink  
  
Les  
  
Crutchy  
  
Jake  
  
All other Newsies...  
  
Jack Kelly and The Choclate Factory-  
  
(Kids run from school to the Candy Shop where David's eating all the candy.)  
  
1. DAVID'S CANDY SHOP  
  
(Kids enter, yelling.)  
  
KIDS: (yelling) Sizzler! I want a Sizzler!  
  
David sighs and says "All right, all right, all right, what's it going to  
  
be? A triple cream cup for Les . . ."  
  
Kids Screaming "A Squelchy Snorter!  
  
David now smiling. "A Squelchy Snorter for Boots . . .  
  
Some random kid "I want a Squelchy Snorter . . .  
  
David ignores him and says "A Sizzler for Leanna Marie . . ."  
  
Some impatient kid "C'mon, give me a Sizzler . . ."  
  
David yelling. "And listen!Kelly 's got a new one today.  
  
Kids asking. "What is it?"  
  
David smiling "This is called a Scrumdidilyumptious Bar(is that how you spell it?)  
  
Swifty then asked "(mispronouncing) Scrumbibilyunctious Bar?' How  
  
does he do it?"  
  
David sighs. "My dear boy, do you ask a fish how it swims?  
  
Swifty looked confused."Umm...No . . .?"  
  
David then says "Or a bird how it flies?  
  
Swifty says "uh..no?  
  
David smirks and says "No sirree, you don't! They do it because they were  
  
born to do it. Just like Willy Wonka was born to be a candy  
  
man, you look like you were born to be a Wonkarer.  
  
WHO CAN TAKE A SUNRISE  
  
SPRINKLE IT WITH DEW  
  
COVER IT IN CHOCOLATE AND A MIRACLE OR TWO  
  
THE CANDY MAN  
  
THE CANDY MAN CAN  
  
THE CANDY MAN CAN 'CAUSE HE MIXES IT WITH LOVE  
  
AND MAKES THE WORLD TASTE GOOD  
  
WHO CAN TAKE A RAINBOW  
  
WRAP IT IN A SIGH  
  
SOAK IT IN THE SUN AND MAKE A STRAWBERRY LEMON PIE  
  
KIDS: The Candy Man?  
  
David Sings "THE CANDY MAN  
  
THE CANDY MAN CAN  
  
THE CANDY MAN CAN 'CAUSE HE MIXES IT WITH LOVE  
  
AND MAKES THE WORLD TASTE GOOD  
  
The Kids Screaming "Me! Me!  
  
WILLY WONKA MAKES  
  
EVERYTHING HE BAKES  
  
SATISFYING AND DELICIOUS  
  
TALK ABOUT YOUR CHILDHOOD WISHES  
  
YOU CAN EVEN EAT THE DISHES  
  
WHO CAN TAKE TOMORROW  
  
DIP IT IN A DREAM  
  
SEPARATE THE SORROW AND COLLECT UP ALL THE CREAM  
  
THE CANDY MAN  
  
KIDS:  
  
WILLY WONKA CAN  
  
David Singing "THE CANDY MAN CAN  
  
THE CANDY MAN CAN 'CAUSE HE MIXES IT WITH LOVE  
  
AND MAKES THE WORLD TASTE GOOD  
  
AND THE WORLD TASTES GOOD  
  
'CAUSE THE CANDY MAN THINKS IT SHOULD  
  
Mush Meyers sighs, As he looks through the window. and see's them singing, He walks away, towards Mr. Kloppman's Newstand.  
  
Mush smiling slightly and says 'Hi, Mr. Kloppman.  
  
Kloppman looks at him and says "Ah, come along, Mush; you're late.  
  
Mush smiles and says "It's payday, Mr. Kloppman.  
  
Kloppman smiles too. "You're right. (He pays Mush.) There you are.  
  
Mush smiles. "Thank you, sir.  
  
Kloppman nods. "Say hello to your Grandpa Bumlets .  
  
Mush nods. "Okay.  
  
(Mush goes and delivers papers)  
  
Tinker says "Up the airy mountain  
  
Down the rushing glen  
  
We dare not go a-hunting  
  
For fear of little men.  
  
You see: Nobody ever goes in, . . . and nobody ever  
  
comes out!  
  
AT THE MEYERS HOUSE (reminds you of Michael Myers..creepy!)  
  
Grandma Daisy sighs and says "Mush is late.  
  
Grandpa Bumlets sighs."He works too hard for a little boy. He should  
  
have some time to play.  
  
Mrs. Meyer sighs to and says. "Not enough hours in the day. With the four of  
  
you bedridden for the past twenty years, it takes a lot of  
  
work to keep this family going.  
  
Grandma Daisy "If only his father were alive.  
  
Grandpa Bumlets "Soon as I get my strength back, I'm gonna get  
  
out of this bed and help him.  
  
Mrs. Meyers rolls her eyes. "Dad, in all the years you've been saying you're  
  
going to get out of that bed, I've yet to see you set foot  
  
on the floor.  
  
Grandpa Bulets trying to make an excuse "Well . . . maybe if the floor wasn't so cold.  
  
(Suddenly Mush shows up)  
  
Mush smiles and calls out "Hi, everybody!  
  
Grandpa Bumlets "Wake up!  
  
Grandma Daisy "Wake up!(you'd think they'd start a Wake up song...)  
  
Grandpa Bumlets "Wake up; Mush's home!  
  
Mush smiles. "Grandpa Itley. (He kisses him.) Grandma  
  
Angel. (Kisses her.) Grandma Daisy. (Kisses her.)  
  
Mush "Grandpa Bumlets (Kisses him.) Looks at Joe's bowl of cabbage  
  
water.) Is this your supper, Grandpa?  
  
Grandpa Bumlets "Well, it's yours too, Mush.  
  
Mush sighs."I'm fed up with cabbage water. It's not enough!"  
  
Grandma Angelface "Mush!"  
  
"It's all we have.'Grandma Daisy said.  
  
'"What are you saying?"Grandpa Bumlets asked.  
  
Mush smirks and says."How about this?(Shows them the loaf of bread)  
  
"Mush, where'd you get that?"Mrs. Meyers asks.  
  
"What difference does it make where he got it?  
  
Point is: he got it."Grandpa Bumlets said smiling.  
  
Mrs Meyers smiles. "Good for you, Mush. We'll have a real  
  
banquet."  
  
Mush smiles."Mom . . .? Here's what's left. You keep it.  
  
Except for this. (He looks at Grandpa Bumlets).."From now on, I'm going to pay for your  
  
tobacco."  
  
Grandpa Bumlets sighs. "No one's going to pay for it, Mush. I'm  
  
giving it up.  
  
"Come on, Dad, it's only one pipe a day. "Mrs. Meyers said.  
  
Grandpa Bumlets smiles."When a loaf of bread looks like a banquet, I've  
  
no right buying tobacco.  
  
"Go on, Grandpa. Please take it."Mush said.  
  
Meyers House..Later That Night.  
  
Mush telling them something. "After I finished my paper route, I was in front of  
  
Kelly's. There was this strange man there. I think he was  
  
a tinker. He was standing right behind me, looking up at  
  
the factory. Just before he left he said, "Nobody ever goes  
  
in, and nobody ever comes out."  
  
Grandpa Bumlets nods. "And right he was, Mush. Not since the  
  
tragic day that Jack Kelly locked it.  
  
"Why'd he lock it?"Mush asked.  
  
Grandpa Bumlets sighed."Because all the other chocolate makers in the  
  
world were sending in spies--dressed as workers!--to steal  
  
Mr. Kelly's secret recipes. Especially Delancey . . . oh,  
  
that Delancey, he was the worst! Finally Mr. Kelly  
  
shouted, "I shall be ruined! Close the factory!" And  
  
that's just what he did. He locked the gates and vanished  
  
completely. And then suddenly, about three years later, the  
  
most amazing thing happened. The factory started working  
  
again, full blast! And more delicious candies were coming  
  
out than ever before. But the gates stayed locked so that  
  
no one, not even Mr. Delancey, could steal them.  
  
Mush says" But Grandpa, someone must be helping Mr. Kelly work  
  
the factory.  
  
Grandpa Bumlets" Thousands must be helping him."  
  
"But who? Who are they?"Mush asked.  
  
"That is the biggest mystery of them all."Grandpa Bumlets finished.  
  
At School  
  
Mr. Mayer says "Mush Meyers.."  
  
Mush looks up. "Yes, Mr. Mayer?  
  
Mayer smiles and says "I shall need an assistant. Come and give me  
  
a hand.  
  
(Mush goes up to the front)  
  
Mayer then speaks."We have here nitric acid, glycerin, and a special mixture of  
  
my own. Together it's horrible, dangerous stuff; blows you  
  
up. But mixed together in the right way, as only I know  
  
how, what do you think it makes?  
  
"I don't know, sir"Mush awnser honestly."  
  
Mayer smirks."Of course you don't know. You don't know  
  
because only I know. If you knew and I didn't know, then  
  
you'd be teaching me instead of me teaching you. And for a  
  
student to teach his teacher is presumptuous and rude. Do  
  
I make myself clear?  
  
Mush shruggs his shoulders "Yes, sir.  
  
(Classmates start to laugh)  
  
Mayer smiles."Good. Now, mixed together in the right way,  
  
these three highly dangerous ingredients make the finest  
  
wart remover in the world. The trick is to pour them in in  
  
equal amounts. Now, Mush, you take the nitric acid and  
  
the glycerin, and I'll take my own special mixture. You  
  
ready? Good lad: pour.  
  
They pour; the mixture emits a small boom and a large  
  
puff of smoke. The kids cheer.)  
  
"Did we do it wrong?"Mush asks.  
  
"No, certainly not; this is for very big  
  
warts."Mayer says.  
  
(Commotion inthe hall)  
  
Some Kid "I'm gonna get there first. Get out of my  
  
way.  
  
"Now what's going on out there?'Mayer asks.  
  
"I hope there's still some left."Another kid says.  
  
(Mayer opens the door.)  
  
Mayer points at a kid and says "You, Swifty, come here. What's  
  
happening?"  
  
"Jack Kelly's opening his factory; he's gonna  
  
let people in."Swifty says excited.  
  
"Are you sure?"Mayer asks.  
  
"It's on the radio. And he's giving truckloads  
  
of chocolate away."Swifty says.  
  
Mayer shouts. "Class Dismissed!"  
  
"No, no, it's only for five people."Swifty tells him.  
  
Mayer sighs."Class un-dismissed"  
  
"He's hidden five Golden Tickets, and the people  
  
who find them will win the big prize."Swifty says smiling.  
  
"Where's he hidden the tickets?"Mayer asks.  
  
"Inside five Kelly Bars! You gotta buy Kelly  
  
Bars to find 'em!"Swifty yells and runs off.  
  
Mayer turns to class and says "Class re-dismissed!"  
  
Mush sighs, and leaves last.  
  
Kid 3 '"I'll meet you downstairs.  
  
Kid 4"I'm gonna buy the whole store!  
  
(Kids keep saying there gonna win)  
  
Newsroom...  
  
Newsman(Specs) "And now, details on the sudden announcement that  
  
has captured the attention of entire world. Hidden among  
  
the countless billions of Kelly Bars are five gold tickets.  
  
And to the five people who find them will come the most  
  
fabulous prize one could wish for: a lifetime supply of  
  
chocolate.  
  
Meyers House...  
  
Specs "And as if this were not  
  
enough, each winner before he receives his prize will be  
  
personally escorted through the top secret chocolate factory  
  
Grandma Daisy snorted."They're all crazy!  
  
Grandpa Bumlets"Sssshhh! The man's a genius! He'll sell a  
  
million bars."  
  
Specs "(continuous) . . . by the mythical Jack Kelly  
  
himself. The amount of chocolate involved in this  
  
competition has relighted the imagination to incite  
  
candy eaters and all citizens around the world.  
  
Mush looks at Bumlets. "Grandpa, do you think I've got a  
  
chance to find one?"  
  
Bumlets smiled and said "One? I'm counting on you to find all five!  
  
"One's enough for me.'Mush said smiling.  
  
:::::Sorry..I had to stop here Don't wanna have the chapter go on forever!! R/R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

:::Ok..Heres the next chapter!!! R/R!!!  
  
Jack Kelly and the Chocolate Factory-  
  
News Montage  
  
Specs continueing "Already we have reports coming in  
  
that the response is phenomenal. Kelly Bars are beginning  
  
to disappear from candy store shelves at a rate to boggle  
  
the mind. Truly it is incredible the way that Kellymania  
  
has descended upon the globe. While the world searches, we  
  
watch and wait, wondering where the pursuit will lead and  
  
how long the spirit of man will hold up under the strain."  
  
Psychiarist' Office  
  
Crutchy "I'm still having these dreams, Doctor, and I  
  
still can't stop myself from believing them.  
  
Doctor "I've told, Mr. Crutchy, to believe in one's  
  
dreams is a manifestation of insanity. And the sooner you  
  
accept this, the sooner you will get well.  
  
Crutch sighs."But I dreamed the Archangel appeared and  
  
whispered into my ear and told me where to find a Golden  
  
Kelly Ticket.  
  
Doctor now interested."And what exactly did he say?  
  
Crutchy staring at him." Well what difference does that make? This was a  
  
dream, a fantasy. I mean, you said just now--  
  
Doctor grabbing him by his shirt."Shut up, Crutchy, and tell me where the ticket is!  
  
Specs "We began with five Golden Tickets like five lucky  
  
bolts of lightning ready to strike without notice at any  
  
point on the map. No one knew where, no one knew when the  
  
first one would hit. But as you all know, last night we got  
  
our answer. While we in America slept, the first golden  
  
ticket was found in the small town of Duselheim, Germany.  
  
We've been waiting several hours for the follow-up story,  
  
Duselheim  
  
Some german broadcastor "Proud we are, for the attention of the  
  
entire world focuses today right here in Duselheim, a  
  
community suddenly thrust into prominence by the unexpected  
  
discovery of the first Kelly Golden Ticket. Its lucky  
  
finder is the son of our most prominent parve butcher. The  
  
boy's name? Well they call him Pie Eater. Augustus Gloop, the pride of  
  
Duselheim, the fame of Western Germany, an example for the  
  
whole world. Pie eater, how does it make you feel to be the  
  
first Golden Ticket finder?  
  
Pie Eater looks at him and says "Hungry."  
  
German broadcastor rolls his eyes and says "Any other feelings?  
  
Pie Eater looks up at him and says "Feel sorry for Kelly. It's gonna cost him a  
  
fortune in fudge.  
  
G.B "Mr. Eater, would you mind saying--  
  
(Mr. Eater bites off the end of the microphone like it was a stick of chicken.)  
  
G.B "Ok............Mrs. Eater, would you care to say a few  
  
words to the television audience?  
  
Mrs. Eater(Medda) "I just knew my little Pie Eater would find a Golden Ticket.  
  
Eating is his hobby, you know. We encourage him. He  
  
wouldn't do it unless he needed the nourishment, would he?  
  
Anyway, it's all vitamins.  
  
G.B thinking Sarcasticly."Ya..go and get him real fat!  
  
(As she talks, Some strange man (Delancey) whisper something in Pie-Eater's ear.)  
  
Back at the Meyers House(where Michael is slaughtering everyone..J/K)  
  
Everyone smiles and shouts out "Happy Birthday, Mush.  
  
Bumlets smiles."Happy Birthday.''  
  
Mrs Meyers smiles."Here you are, Mush."  
  
Mush smiles."Thank you.  
  
(he opens it to see a long red scarf)  
  
"It's Terrific" He says smiling.  
  
"We each knitted a bit: Grandma Angelface,  
  
Grandma Daisy, and me."She said smiling.  
  
"I did the end pieces with the little  
  
tassels."Daisy said smiling at Mush.  
  
"And here's a little gift from Grandpa Itley  
  
and me."Bumlets said smiling.  
  
"I think I know what this is. (Opens the gift; it's  
  
a Wonka bar.) It is: a Wonka."Mush said grinning.  
  
"Open it, Charlie. Let's see that Golden  
  
Ticket."Bumlets said smiling.  
  
Mush sighed."Wouldn't that be fantastic?  
  
"It's not fair to raise his hopes."Mrs. Meyers said.  
  
Bumlets ignored her."Never mind. Go on, open it, Mush. I want  
  
to see that gold."  
  
"Stop it, Dad."Mrs. Meyers said warned.  
  
"I've got the same chance as anybody else, haven't I?"Mush asked.  
  
"You've got more, Charlie, because you want it  
  
more. Go on, open it."Bumlets said smiling.  
  
Mush sighed."Here goes. (He turns his back to them and opens  
  
it.) I got it!"  
  
Bumlets excited "Where? Where?  
  
Daisy saying."Let's see!  
  
Mush sighed."Fooled you, didn't I. You thought I really had it.  
  
Bumlets "Never mind, Mush. You'll find one.  
  
Mush "Here, everybody have a bite.  
  
Bumlets smiling. "No no no, you eat it.  
  
Daisy shakes his head."Certainly not.  
  
Angel "No no no no no.  
  
CONLON'S FACTORY  
  
Women are on the factory floor unwrapping Kelly Bars.  
  
The Conlons are upstairs in an office.)  
  
"I'se wanted to be da first to find a Golden Ticket,  
  
Daddy I mean i'se da leada of da brooklyn Newsies for crying out loud!!!."Spot Conlon whined  
  
Ace Conlon sighed. "I know, Ange(lol)l. We're doing the best we can. I'se  
  
got every girl on the bleeding staff hunting for you.  
  
"All right, where is it? Why haven't they found it?"Spot growled.  
  
"Spotty, sweetheart, I'm not a magician! Give me  
  
time!"Ace cried.  
  
"I'se want it now! What's da matter with dose twerpy scabbas  
  
down dere?"Spot whined.  
  
"For five days now the entire flipping factory's  
  
been on the job. They haven't shelled a peanut in there  
  
since Monday. They've been shelling flaming chocolate bars  
  
from dawn to dusk."Ace told Spot.  
  
"Make 'em work nights"Spot said.  
  
Ace (shouting down the stairs) Come along, come along,  
  
you girls, put a jack in it or you'll be out on your ears,  
  
every one of you! And listen to this: the first girl that  
  
finds a Golden Ticket gets a one pound bonus in her pay  
  
bucket! What do you think of that?"  
  
(The women scream and begin unwrapping more furiously.)  
  
Spot faking."Dey're not even trying. They's don't want to find  
  
it. dey're jealous of me.  
  
Ace sighed."Sweetheart, I can't push 'em no harder. Nineteen  
  
thousand bars an hour they're shelling. Seven hundred and  
  
sixty thousand they've done so far.  
  
Spot whining."You promised, Daddy! You promised I'd have it the  
  
very first day!  
  
Mrs Conlon "You're going to very unpopular around here,  
  
Ace, if you don't deliver soon.  
  
Ace sighing."It breaks my heart, Annete. I hate to see him  
  
unhappy.  
  
"I won't talk to you ever again. You're a rotten,  
  
mean father. You never give me anything I want. And I  
  
won't go to school 'til I have it."Spot growled.  
  
Ace sighed frustrated."Spotty, sweetheart, angel . . . Now. There are  
  
only four tickets left in the whole world, and the whole  
  
ruddy world's hunting for them. What can I do?"  
  
Worker:"got it! I got it, Mr. Conlon, here it is!  
  
Spot sighs.''It's about time too! I want it!  
  
(Delancey leads the worker up the stairs to Spot.)  
  
Spot running towards them yelling."Give me that ticket! It's mine! I'se found a  
  
Golden Ticket!  
  
(Delancey whispers in Spot's ear.)  
  
"Thank God for that''Ace sighed.  
  
"Aye. Happiness is what counts with children.  
  
Happiness and mumbled.  
  
Specs "This, ladies and gentlemen, is the sign of our  
  
times . . . the symbol of the havoc, the mad craze that's  
  
sweeping the world today. Whatever corner of the globe we  
  
are in, whichever of the five continents we're on, the great  
  
search for Kelly Bars continues. We're now nearing the end  
  
of our forty-third day in the hunt for Golden Tickets, and  
  
everywhere we're beginning to see signs of anxiety. Every  
  
hour on the hour, new shipments are being sent to different  
  
points around the globe, but they're just not moving fast  
  
enough. And as time passes, the men who seek them become  
  
more and more desperate.  
  
Computer Lab...  
  
Morris smiles and says "Gentlemen, I know how anxious you've all been  
  
during these last few days, but now I think I can safely say  
  
that your time and money have been well spent. We're about  
  
to witness the greatest miracle of the machine age. Based  
  
on the revolutionary Computonian Law of Probability, this  
  
machine will tell us the precise location of the three  
  
remaining Golden Tickets. (He punches computer buttons;  
  
reads the card it emits) It says, "I won't tell. That That  
  
would be cheating." I am now telling the computer that, if  
  
it will tell me the correct answer, I will gladly share with  
  
it the grand prize. (Pushes buttons; reads card) He says,  
  
"What would a computer do with a lifetime supply of  
  
chocolate?" I am now telling the computer exactly what he  
  
can do with a lifetime supply of chocolate.  
  
Specs "And it can happen right here too,  
  
unbelievable as it sounds, right here in America. Where  
  
even in the smallest town, the happiest of dreams can come  
  
true. Because folks, here he is, Mister Anthony Higgins who wants to ba called Racetrack..sorry and he's,  
  
finder of Wonka's Golden Ticket Number Three, from Miles  
  
City, Montana. And with him, the proud parents: Mr.  
  
Beauregarde, a prominent local politician, a great civic  
  
leader, a philosopher--  
  
Mr. Higgins (grabs microphone) Hi, folks, Hi, folks, Sam  
  
Higgins here, Square Deal Sam to you, with all of  
  
today's great giveaway bargains. The finest values you'll  
  
get anywhere in the entire country. Now this little number  
  
right here's a four door sedan . . .  
  
Racetrack rolling his eyes "Come on, Dad, dey's don't want you'se!"  
  
Specs smiling."Thank you, sir.  
  
Racetrack, would you care to say a few words to the nation.  
  
Racetrack grins."Shoah I'se will. Here it is, Golden Ticket Number  
  
Tree, and it's all mine."He said smirking and waving it around.  
  
Specs "Tell us how it happened, Violet.  
  
Racetrack smiles." Well I'se usually smokin cigars, normally, but when I heard  
  
about these ticket things of Wonka's I's laid off da cigars and  
  
switched to candy bars instead. Now, of course, I'se right  
  
back on cigars. I smoke it all day except at meal times when I 'se  
  
hide it in me muddas purse.(lol)  
  
Mrs.Higgins."Anthony....  
  
Racetrack rolls his eyes."Cool it, Mother. Now this cigar here is one  
  
that I've been smokin on for three months solid, and that's  
  
a world record! It's beaten the record held by my best  
  
friend Kid-Blink, and was he mad! Hi,  
  
Blinky poo, how are you sweetie?"He said laughing and waving.  
  
(Delancey whispers something in Racetrack's ears)  
  
Mr.Higgins "Let me just butt in here for a moment to  
  
say that if any of you folks watching are dissatisfied with  
  
your . . .  
  
Specs "Mister . . . just a minute . . . this  
  
isn't . . .  
  
Launderer  
  
Mrs Meyers surprised, says "Mush, what are you doing here?  
  
"I thought if you were ready, I'd walk you home"Mush said shyly.  
  
Mrs Meyers sighed."I wish I were, but it looks like I'm gonna be  
  
here late tonight."  
  
Mush looks down and says "Oh, well, then I guess I'll be going.  
  
Mrs. Meyers smiles and says "Well why don't you stay a minute? Here, pull  
  
up a pile of clothes and sit down. Everything all right at  
  
school?  
  
Mush nodded."Yep.  
  
"Good. Go on your newspaper route today?"She asked.  
  
Mush nodded."Just fiinished..  
  
"Good.."She said  
  
Mush "I wanted to tell you something.  
  
She looked up."Oh?  
  
Mush sighed."They found the third ticket today.  
  
She looked at him."Did they?  
  
Mush looked at her."Yeah. Well . . . guess I'll be going now  
  
''Is that all?"She asked.  
  
Mush nodded."Well I thought you'd like to know. Most people are  
  
pretty interested. I know I'm interested. There are only  
  
two tickets left you know. Just two. Pretty soon just one.  
  
"I wonder who the lucky ones will be."She said.  
  
Mush sighed."Well in case you're wondering if it'll be me, it  
  
won't be. Just in case you're wondering, you can count me  
  
out.  
  
Mrs Meyers spoke "Charlie . . . there are a hundred billion  
  
people in this world, and only five of them will find Golden  
  
Tickets. Even if you had a sackful of money you probably  
  
wouldn't find one. And after this contest is over, you'll  
  
be no different from the billions of others who didn't find  
  
one."  
  
Mush sighed."But I am different. I want it more than any of  
  
them.  
  
Mrs.Meyers "Mush, you'll get your chance. One day  
  
things will change.  
  
Mush looked at her."When? When will they change?  
  
Mrs. Meyers "Probably when you least expect it. See you  
  
later.  
  
(Mush leaves)  
  
Mrs. Meyer sighed and started to sing.  
  
YOU GET BLUE  
  
LIKE EVERYONE  
  
BUT ME AND GRANDPA BUMLETS  
  
CAN MAKE YOUR TROUBLES GO AWAY  
  
BLOW AWAY  
  
THERE THEY GO  
  
CHEER UP, MUSHY  
  
GIVE ME A SMILE  
  
WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT SMILE I USED TO KNOW  
  
DON'T YOU KNOW YOUR GRIN HAS ALWAYS BEEN  
  
MY SUNSHINE  
  
LET THAT SUNSHINE SHOW  
  
COME ON, MUSHY  
  
NO NEED TO FROWN  
  
DEEP DOWN YOU KNOW THE WORLD IS STILL YOUR TOY  
  
WHEN THE WORLD GETS HEAVY  
  
NEVER PITAPAT 'EM  
  
UP AND AT 'EM, BOY  
  
SOMEDAY SWEET AS A SONG  
  
MUSHY'S LUCKY DAY WILL COME ALONG  
  
'TIL THAT DAY YOU'VE GOTTA STAY IN STRONG, MUSHY  
  
UP ON TOP IS RIGHT WHERE YOU BELONG  
  
LOOK UP MUSHY  
  
YOU'LL SEE A STAR  
  
JUST FOLLOW IT AND KEEP YOUR DREAM IN VIEW  
  
PRETTY SOON THE SKY IS GONNA CLEAR UP MUSHY  
  
CHEER UP, MUSHY, DO  
  
CHEER UP, MUSHY  
  
JUST BE GLAD YOU'RE YOU................  
  
Specs saying "While the rest of the world goes on  
  
searching, here in the Southwest it has actually happened.  
  
That's what I said, friends. There's only one Golden Ticket  
  
left in the entire world because right here in our own  
  
community of Marble Falls, Arizona, is lucky winner number  
  
four. Now, the name soon to be heard around the universe is  
  
Mr. Snipeshooter. Hey, Snipe, do you think we might shut that  
  
thing off?  
  
Snipeshooter looks at him."No,are you crazy?  
  
Sarah sighs."He won't answer 'til the station break  
  
Specs "Snipe, the country wants to hear from you;  
  
the world is waiting--  
  
Snipeshooter glares at him."Can't you shut up? I'm busy. Boy, what a great movie(he's watching the Newsies strike..lol)  
  
Sarah sighs again.''I serve all his TV dinners right here. He's  
  
never even been to the table.  
  
Specs smiles."You love to watch TV, Snipe?  
  
Snipeshooter grins."You bet.  
  
Specs "What about that Golden Ticket, Snipe? That's  
  
what we all came to hear--  
  
Snipeshooter suddenly jumps up."Hold it! I wanna catch this.  
  
Specs "You like the killings, huh?  
  
Snipeshooter snorted."What do you think life's all about?  
  
Specs"Snipe, would you tell us--  
  
Snipeshooter( shoots his cap gun) "Wait 'til I get a real one.  
  
Colt .45. Pop won't let me have one yet, will you, Pop"  
  
Mr. Shooter "Not 'til your 12, son.  
  
(Delancey whispers into Snipeshooters ear.)  
  
;:::::::Ok..Im done with Ch.2...R/R!!!!! 


End file.
